


Words from the heart

by nekoclair



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: I'm sorry I'm alctually horrible at this but I just NEEDED to post this, M/M, Poetry, Valentine's Day, Victuri, and get it out of my system
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 12:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9726695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekoclair/pseuds/nekoclair
Summary: When Victor got home he found a letter adressed to him, together with some chocolates. It's Valentine's day.





	

Your eyes are clear

blue like the sky

in a bright day of Spring.

 

Your hair is beautiful

shining in the Sun

it's like a cascade of silk.

 

Your arms are strong

and when held by them

I don't feel so alone.

 

Your lips are sweet

more than honey

and give me a heartwarming feeling.

 

You are my everything.

So, Victor Nikiforov

Thanks for being my Valentine.

 

xxx Yuuri

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if it's really bad. I'll try to write something more decent in the future. (I don't even like writting poetry??? wtf is wrong with me today?)


End file.
